When Dreams Become Reality
by loservampirechick55
Summary: Rachel falls asleep during class one day and has a dream about a certain jock. Rated T for Puck's foul mouth and just for fun :


**Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! If I did then Puck and Rachel would have never broken up**

**This is my first M story so please be nice :) I got the idea when I was trying not to fall asleep during Excel class (the most boring class in the whole entire world) Please review**

_Rachel falls alseep in class one day and has an interesting dream about another student._

Rachel was a perfect student. She had perfect attendence and straight A's. Puck wasn't a perfect student by any means. He rarely showed up to classes and when he did show up he only did the bare minimum, but for some reason goody-goody Rachel Berry fell for self proclaimed "bad-ass" Noah "Puck" Puckerman. Now she was sitting behind him trying her hardest not to fall asleep during Mr. Hamilton's history class. Finally, she let her tiredness overtake her and she drifted off to sleep.

_She found her self in the familiar music room. Behind her, she heard the door slam. She spun around to see who was there and came face to shoulder with the familiar build of Noah Puckerman. _

_"Noah, what are you doing here? You never stay late after Glee. Not that I'm saying you're lazy or don't care it's just that it is very uncharacteristic of you and…" Puck clamped his hand over Rachel's mouth._

_"Damn Berry, you talk way too much." Puck laughed and let his hand fall to his side._

_"I tend to ramble when I'm nervous." Rachel said quickly regretting that she did._

_"So, I make you nervous?" Puck said, his signature smirk returning to his face._

_"That's absurd Noah," Rachel said hoping he didn't see through her, "You're just a human beight. Nothing to be nervous about."_

_"Oh come on Rachel I'm a hot Jew and you want to fuck me, I get it, its ok." Puck said waggling his eyebrows at her._

_"Noah! That is not only crude and crass but also just plain inapropriate. I don't think that is a topic to talk about considering we're not even frie…" Tired of hearing Berry talk he shut her up the only way he knew how. He kissed her. Rachel was shocked at first but immediately melted into the kiss. Puck's arm snaked aournd Rachel's waist and tightened so that she was flush agaisnt him. Rachel's arms wrapped aound Puck's neck and held on tight. Their lips moved perfectly together. Finally, when oxygen became an issue they pulled apart. Puck smirked down at her. _

_"Are you sure you don't want me?" Puck asked about to walk away. That made Rachel snap. She wanted Noah more than anything. At this point, she didn't care about her image, she needed Puck, now. She grabbed on to his shirt and crushed her lips against his. Puck took no time to pull her closer to him to the point there was no space at all. Puck kissed down Rachel's jaw to her neck. He nipped and sucked and she knew she'd have many hickeys to cover up tomorrow. She moaned loudly when he reached the point where her neck met her shoulder. Puck grunted in response and crashed his lips to hers again. He swiped his tongue across her bottom and she granted him acess. He nipped and sucked at her bottom lip which casued her to moan even more. His hand ran up her side to cup her boob and she gladly let him. He kneaded her through her shirt and his other hand reached for the hem. In no time, her shirt was off and somewhere in the corner and Rachel was working on Puck's shirt. She pushed it up farther and farther and rubed her hands against his well toned abs. A few minutes later Puck's shirt joined Rachel's. He kissed down Rachel's body as he undid her bra. Without hesitation, he took her rigt breast into his mouth. He gently messaged the left as he continuted to suck. He switched and gave her left breast the same treatment. She moaned his name repeatedly as he kissed up her body and up to her ear. He licked the shell of her and whispered her name._

_"Rachel…Rachel…Rachel." Puck's voice was starting to sound a lot like Mr. Hamilton's _

"Rachel!" Mr. Hamiltion screamed snapping her out of her dream, "do you find me that boring?"

"Sorry Mr. Hamiltion I didn't sleep much last night." Rachel replied lying. She never got anything less than 8.2 hours of sleep but she didn't want to offend her teacher.

"Well if that is what you dream about I can imagine you wouldn't be sleeping." Mr. Hamiltion said walking back to the front of the room. Rachel's face turned seven shades of red. She must've been sleeping talking which meant that the whole class heard her including…NOAH! She looked up to find his hazel eyes darker than normal and his signature smirk playing on his lips.

"Mr. Hamilton may I please be excused?" Rachel said hoping he would let her.

"Yes, take the pass." Mr. Hamilton said pointing toward the door. Rachel gathered up her stuff and hurried out the door. She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. She couldn't believe Puck had heard her dream. Now he knew she had feelings for him and it's not like she could deny it she had moaned his name out loud. After a few minutes she herad the bell ring and even though she was humiliated and mortified she was not going to be late. Just to make sure she waited a bit so she wouldn't have to deal with many people. Then, she picked up her stuff and ran out the door smacking into something hard. Strong arms wrapped around her so she wouldn't fall. She looked up to thank the person as was met with two dark hazel eyes. Puck's eyes.

"Couldn't stay away could you?" Puck teased.

"I…I didn't mean to run into you." Rachel said quickly.

"Sure you didn't. Puck said letting go of Rachel after she was steady. Where he had been holding her burned like, they were on fire.

"Well, I better get to blass." Rachel said trying to scamper away but Puck grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. Before she could respond he had she pinned up against a row of lockers.

"Wha…what are you doing? Rachel asked in a small voice.

"Making that dream of yours reality." And with that, he leaned down and captured her lips. This kiss was nothing like the one in her dream. It was better. It was hungry, needy, and pasionate, like ever moment of sexual tension between the two of them was expressed in that kiss. Rachel's knees went weak and she thanked God that he was pinning her against a locker or she would've been on the floor in a puddle of Rachel goo. Just like in her dream, Puck started to kiss and suck down her neck and she bit her lip to supress a moan from escaping. Puck bit down hard on her pressure and squeaked his name. Hearing Rachel say his name like that was an instant hard on. He pulled away and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her down the hall and pushed her into the music room. In no time his lips were back on hers in a kiss just as hungy as the first. He lifted her up and set her on the piano, his hands landing on her uppper thighs Rachel needed to get closer to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started lifting his shirt over his head. They broke the kiss just long enough to get his shirt off and throw it over into the corner. Puck unbuttoned Rachel's shirt and kissed every new inch of newly shown skin. He slid the shirt of her shoulders as he kneaded her breasts. Rachel couldn't help but moan louder. The music room door slammed open behind them. They jumped apart to see Mr. Shue standing in the doorway.

"Puck…Rachel…what are you doing?" Mr. Shue asked with surprise.

"Um…nothing Mr. Shue. We were just leaving." Rachel said trying to button up her shirt. Before Mr. Shue could say anything Rachel blew past him. Puck picked his shirt up off the floor and ran after her. He finally found her on the ground in front of her locker with her head in her hands. He prayed to God she wasn't crying.

"Rachel…are you ok?" He asked cautiously stepping forward.

"No I'm not ok, Mr. Shue just caught up making out and I'm pretty sure if he wasn't there then it would've gone farther!" Rachel screamed. Puck sunk down beside her.

"Farther, really?" Puck asked with a smirk.

"Noah! That is not the issue here!" Rachel said pushing Puck.

"I know, I know but it's not that bad," Puck said, "and if it makes you feel better if I had to be caught making out with anyone I'm glad it was you." Then, Puck smiled. It wasn't a smirk, it was a genuine smile.

"I guess that makes me feel better," Rachel said smiling, "what does that mean for us?"

"I was hoping it meant that we could be together." Puck said looking at the floor.

"Together like only sexual or together as in a relationship?" Rachel asked hoping it was the latter.

"I was hoping relationship. Listen I know I'm not good at feelings and shit but…I fell for you and when you were with Finn and Jesse it broke me inside…fuck now I feel like a pussy." Puck said in one big breath.

"You're not a…what you call 'pussy,'" Rachel said intertwining their hands, "and I'll admit I fell for you too." With that she leaned up and kissed him. It wasn't hungry or desperate like before, it was sweet and filled with emotion. They broke apart when they heard the ring of the bell. Puck stood up and then helped Rachel up.

"So do you want me to walk you to class?" Puck asked.

"That would be really sweet of you." Rachel said as Puck's arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder telling the population of McKinnley High School that Rachel was his so they needed to back off. He might be a jerk sometimes, he isn't good with expressing his feelings, and he can sometimes act like a neaderthal but he is her's and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
